So You Think You Can Control Me?
by Harry Tomlinson
Summary: ZackRay smut, plain and simple. Note: Ray is 19 years old in this story.


_**A/N: Before anyone comes for me, Ray is 19 in this story. Inspired by: **__** p/Bx8aH34Cm_g/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link (go show love her and support)**_

"Ray, why are you looking at me like that?" Zack Foster raised an eyebrow, looking at the short blonde eye him with a gaze both familiar and new. Her eyes darkened from their normal bright shade of blue to a deeper one. He could tell her mind was racing.

"Ray, what are you thinking?"

"I want to tie you up."

"Huh?"

"I want to tie you up. I think it would be fun." She turned away from the killer and walked away, falling to her knees at the dingy old backpack. She dug into the bag, reaching deep inside and pulling out a spool of unused red string. She turned and waltzed back to him, untying the thread and pulling it loose. She looked up at him with a wide, blank expression on her face.

"I don't remember agreeing to be tied up."

"Oh. I assumed you would."

"I didn't say I'd say no."

Ray was silent, her eyebrow raised at his comments.

"Then..."

"Do your worst."

With his consent, she grabbed his wrists and spun the string around them both time after time after time. Zack watched as she did, thoroughly enjoying the focused expression on her face.

"Um, hold this for a second." She handed him the spool and turned back to the bag, returning once more with his dingy old, chipped knife.

"What the hell are you doing with that?"

"I need to cut the string." She pulled the spool further out, cutting the string leaving plenty left hanging from his hands.

"Uh, Ray...?"

"I need to be able to tie it." She explained, wrapping the last bit around his wrists and tying it securely.

"Alright, so now what?"

She pulled him down to reach her lips, kissing him as hard as she could. He returned the kiss, her hands slipping around his bare neck. Her teeth dragged along his lower lip, biting down. He sighed against her lips, feeling chills run up his spine. Her tongue pressed into his mouth, gliding across his own, tasting his addictive flavor. As her tongue explored his mouth, he couldn't keep from letting out a low, slow groan. She pulled away, their lips now inches from one another.

"Zack..." She breathed against him, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Come on Ray, you can do better than that." His voice barely audible. His challenge sparking a fire in her. Her fingertips running down his bare chest, lowering towards his belt. His breath hitched as she ran her fingertips over his tightening pants.

"Already?"

"You know you drive me crazy."

Her hand worked slowly, firmly massaging him, feeling him grow harder and harder beneath her touch. He groaned again, his eyes falling shut. She stood up to her toes, brushing her lips across his own again. She loosened the belt, slipping open the button and gliding down his zipper. Her cool hands sliding down, leaving only his boxers apart from their skin meeting.

"R-Ray, don't... tease me... so much..."

"Should I stop then?"

"Don't you fucking _dare_." She smiled again at him, running her fingers along his cock. She felt just slight moisture growing, precum leaking. She continued gliding along his cock, speeding up steadily. Ray's eyes widened as she heard a snap, Zack's wrists free. His hand wrapped around her throat, his fingertips pressing harshly against her soft skin. He walked, forcing her to step backwards, pushing her up against the wall.

"Z-Zack..." She whimpered, "what are you doing?"

"Punishing you." He watched her face flush, enjoying the nervous expression behind her eyes. Holding her down, lifting the black top up to her shoulders. She felt his eyes on her chest. Her heart raced.

"Tell me Ray, are you wet yet?

"A little." Her eyes shifted from his, her blush spreading. His fingers grazed the hem of her bra, his fingertips dipping under the lacy material. She whimpered again, his touch against her making her nipples harden.

"Just a little?" She swallowed, nodding.

He was gentle, teasing her as agonizingly slowly as he'd done. _Punishment_ was an accurate description. He let her throat go, running his hand down her stomach and sliding down into her jeans. Her breath caught. She felt flustered, as if she'd been caught with a dirty secret. She couldn't look at him.

"Just a _little?_ Feels more than just a little to me." Once again, his hands gripped her throat tightly. "You know how I feel about liars, Ray."

"I... I... I was embarrassed." She confessed. His hand ran along the hem of her underwear, dipping his fingers against her. His thumb pressed against her clit, circling in a slow, steady pace. Ray's legs shifted, squirming under his touch. Her moans breathing out in a desperate plea for more.

"You're going to have to beg, Ray." She bit her lip. She didn't want to beg, she didn't want to break for him. Hell, she was trying to break _him._ How had he switched it up on her like this? His fingers dipped inside her, stopping halfway to his knuckles. She moaned louder, calling out his name.

"Sure you don't want to beg for me?"

"Please... Zack, don't make me wait, please. I'm desperate." His fingers curled inside her, sliding up a little further. She moaned once more, louder than before.

"Good girl."

As soon as she started speaking, she couldn't bare to stop.

"Zack, please, please, I want it. I want it so bad... Im going crazy."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Moving roughly, he ripped her underwear as he pulled it, along with her jeans, down her body. Scooping one leg up he wasted no time in filling her, pushing the full length of his cock inside of her. He rocked his hips, pushing her hard against the wall. He pressed his lips against her again, nearly leaving bruises on her own.

"Fuck, Ray." He groaned in her hair.

"Don't be so rough..."

"I love it when you pretend to be innocent."

He kept thrusting harder and harder, not bothering to stifle his pleasure. He felt his body tense up.

"Zack, I think.. I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, babygirl."

She whimpered, throwing her arms around his neck, nearly screaming into his chest. As she tightened against him, he couldn't contain his own orgasm, filling her up with cum. He dropped her leg, panting to catch his breath. Ray's cheeks still flushed, she looked up to him with innocence drowning in her sinful eyes.

He kissed her forehead before her body fell limp with exhaustion into his own.

"I love you so much, Zack."

"I love you too, Ray."


End file.
